


Rosenbury

by Shawni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawni/pseuds/Shawni
Summary: Charlie Bradbury. Willow Rosenberg.Two hot nerdy lesbian redheads having cute (awkward) hot sex.





	Rosenbury

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. Please be gentle...

The fight had been exhausting, Charlie was sporting a thin cut over her left eyebrow and she could feel a pulsating pain on her cheekbone where the vampire had punched her.

 _“Yup, definitely getting a black eye,”_ she thought.

She followed Willow into her room.

“So what was it that you wanted to—”

As soon as they entered the room, Willow’s lips came crashing onto Charlie’s, her forearms behind the latter’s head and pulling her close. She masterfully shut the door with her foot.

The kiss was soft at first but it quickly became more urgent when the witch felt the other girl’s lips part slightly to allow their kiss to deepen.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Willow said breaking the kiss and panting. “You may look like Vi, but you’re not a slayer,” she stared at her intensely and kissed her again. She broke the kiss once more. “But that was hot,” she smiled before resuming her kissing.

Charlie wasn’t expecting this, but if she was being honest, she had been daydreaming, hell, fantasizing about it for weeks. And the kiss was nothing like she had expected. Though Willow had seemed soft and almost too gentle for Charlie’s liking, she was in reality all kinds of sexy and slightly dominant. Charlie wasn’t used to being led, and she had never expected the other woman to be a top.

But sure enough Willow was now tugging at Charlie’s open shirt and taking it off of her. When the latter’s hands got caught into the cuffs, they both chuckled into the kiss.

Charlie looked down.

“Let me—Yeah... Better!” she muttered as she freed herself from the unpractical piece of clothing.

Her eyes shot up at her lover’s, whose pupils were blown out of lust and she bit her bottom lip. She tried to help Willow getting undressed as well, but again it didn’t go as smoothly as she’d hoped. The latter was wearing slightly tight clothes and they both struggled to take them off.

“Just—Pull,” Willow said urgently. She managed to squirm out of her top, exposing her pale green bra over her milky white skin. Charlie paused in awe, with her hands raised in mid-air, waiting for the witch to rearrange her long red hair before gently framing Willow’s face. She brushed away one last stranded hair lock away from her delicate face and captured her lips passionately with her own. She exhaled longingly through her nose.

Willow pulled her lover in by her t-shirt, leading her to the bed without breaking eye contact.

Turned on at her wits end, Charlie grabbed Willow by the hips, pressing their bodies flush together and proceeded in planting a hot trail of kisses in her neck while the other woman closed her eyes.

Willow combed her hand through Charlie’s short red hair slightly tugging at it when her lover’s lips reached a particularly delicious point. Charlie smiled and gently nipped at those areas, causing the witch to moan with desire.

With a sinful look Willow lay down on the bed holding out her hand to invite Charlie to join her. The latter did not wait for her to utter a sound and she laced their fingers together, pressing them softly.

She swiftly straddled Willow, kissing her as she grabbed her left breast over the bra and squeezing it gently. In response, the witch nipped at her bottom lip and Charlie smiled into the kiss. She straightened allowing Willow to sit up and rest on her elbows.

“You’re hot,” the latter smiled.

Charlie looked down sheepishly.

“What?” Willow asked searching her eyes.

Charlie bit her own lip.

“Nothing, I’m not used to this. Usually, I’m the one saying this kind of stuff and making girls blush.”

“Well... Usually, I’m the one who blushes,” Willow whispered with a smile.

She sat up completely, pulled her lover’s face closer with both hands in her short hair and kissed her. She wrapped her left arm around Charlie’s neck while slipping the other hand under her Star Wars t-shirt and gasped breaking the kiss as she stared into her partner’s hazel eyes.

“You’re not wearing a—” she started.

“Nope,” Charlie replied smiling mischievously. “Is that a problem?” she asked.

“Nope,” Willow replied mirroring the other woman’s smile.

“Good,” Charlie said. And she leaned in, to resume kissing. She felt Willow fingers brushing her nipple, pinching it ever so gingerly between the sides of her third and fourth fingers.

She took off her t-shirt and let it fall by the bed. It was Willow’s turn to be awestruck.

She placed her hands on each of Charlie’s small breasts, her eyes not leaving the eyes of the woman straddling her. Charlie put her hands on Willow’s, intertwined their fingers and slowly rocked back and forth to create a delicious friction between them.

The atmosphere was electric and Charlie wondered it if was only due to all the sexual tension being released at that point or if the witch’s powers had anything to do with this.

Her left hand still groping Willow’s own massaging hand on her breast, Charlie slipped her right hand between their bodies.

She winced when her wrist was twisted in an uncomfortable way.

“Oh, sorry, is there something wrong?” Willow asked concerned.

Charlie smiled apologetically

“No, I was just trying to—” she huffed. “I’m usually not that clumsy, you know,” she smiled.

Willow chuckled.

“I actually think you’re very good,” she smiled and so did Charlie.

She decided to stop straddling her partner and to lie beside her. Willow shifted to face her. She smiled and kissed her less urgently but still demanding.

She then proceeded in unbuttoning Charlie’s pants. To help her get rid of them, the latter arched her back revealing dark purple hipster briefs.

“Wait! Shoes, shoes!” she exclaimed.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry!” Willow replied.

Charlie kicked off her biker boots and sent them flying at the end of the bed, while Willow untied her own shoes too so that they wouldn’t also turn out to be a problem later on. When she was done, she then slid Charlie’s pants down and let them fall over the shoes. She caught a glimpse of Charlie’s socks, smiled, took one off quickly, and dangled it in front of her owner’s face.

“Harry Potter socks, huh?”

“Give me that!” Charlie chuckled. She tried to grab it but Willow was faster and she kept on dangling it out of her reach.

Charlie sighed. “What can I say? I have a thing for Hermione—” she admitted.

“You know real witches don’t wear pointy hats or fly on brooms, right?” Willow asked pretending to be offended.

“No they—”, she managed to grab the sock, “they don’t. But they’re badass, clever and sexy as hell!”

Willow smiled sheepishly. “See, I’m blushing, now”.

Charlie laughed and slipped two fingers into Willow’s belt loops getting her hips to arch towards her. She then unbuttoned Willow’s pants smoothly. The witch was wearing panties matching her light green bra.

“You look like a wood nymph,” Charlie smiled.

“Do they exist where you’re from?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” she replied. “Fairies do, though. I made out with one, once.”

“Now, you’re messing with me!” Willow exclaimed.

Charlie gave out a cryptic smile

Willow shook her head chuckling and, as she was now towering her lover, she was definitely about to take advantage of the situation. She pushed Charlie down, with her hand flat between her breasts, so that her upper-back would lie on a pillow. She then proceeded to plant some wet kisses just between and under Charlie’s breasts carefully avoiding them, but still caressing them with the palm of her hands.

Willow kissed Charlie down to her briefs and with a lustful murmur she said: “May I?”

As a response Charlie arched her back allowing her lover to slip them off. With both her hands, thumbs overlapping, Willow lovingly framed Charlie’s mound and planted a somewhat chaste kiss on it.

Charlie gently but firmly grabbed Willow’s wrists: she had changed her mind. She wasn’t quite ready for this yet. She wanted to make it last a bit more; so she pulled her in, leading the witch to lie on top of her. While she kissed Willow’s neck getting a full whiff of her fresh flower scent, she masterfully undid her bra.

Willow sat up and slowly took off the straps, painfully aware that Charlie was observing her almost religiously. When her bra slipped on the floor she hid her breasts, looking down, suddenly overwhelmed with shyness.

 _“Come on, Willow,”_ she thought, _“Now’s not the time to be self-conscious”_.

“You’re beautiful, Will,” Charlie murmured. “You might well be the most beautiful girl I’ve ever been with.”

Willow didn’t say a word, so Charlie kept on.

“But if you’re not ready to do this, then that’s fine too,” she finished.

“No, no—I’m—I’m fine. Sorry”, she said tightening her arms around herself.

“Hey don’t apologize,” Charlie said kissing her.

And very gingerly, without another word, Charlie put her hands on Willow’s and after a few seconds of searching into her lover’s eyes, when Willow locked fingers with her she knew it was okay , so she opened them gently.

“You should never be ashamed of your body,” Charlie said. “You’re beautiful.”

Willow smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly.

“Sorry that’s stupid,” Willow started, “I’ve only been with two other women before, and I don’t know, I got nervous.”

“It’s okay. Hey I’m nervous too. You saw how clumsy I was,” she smiled.

Charlie had sat up and she was now framing Willow’s face tenderly, kissing the freckles on her nose and cheekbones, and finishing with her lips.

“Let me show you how beautiful you are,” she whispered in her ear, just before sucking her earlobe. Willow chuckled and they swapped position.

Willow was now lying on her back, her small porcelain chest exposed to her lover’s greedy eyes.

Lovingly, Charlie caressed Willow’s jaw, her fingers lingering on her pink lips. The witch wanted to gently nip at Charlie’s fingers, but she stopped herself feeling that they weren’t being playful anymore. She understood that Charlie was definitely trying to prove a point, and she was doing so with devotion.

And she did not disappoint.

Bending over Willow, Charlie started to leave a hot trail on the witch’s body, sometimes licking, sometimes kissing, but always so gingerly, tasting every inch of her body.

With her left hand on Willow’s breast, she was teasing her nipple while nibbling on the other. The witch lazily placed her hands in her lover’s hair as she let out a lustful sigh. Charlie’s lips lingered on Willow’s hardening nipple for a while, and she resumed her descent.

When she reached Willow’s panties she stopped, kissing her mound over it. They shared a deep look and with the arch of her back, the witch allowed Charlie to finish undressing her. She kissed her mound again, this time not impeded by the layer of fabric. With the tip of her finger, Charlie slowly caressed Willow’s thin line of red hairs, which led the latter to cover her face with her arms crossed.

With a whisper Charlie said: “Please, I want to see you.”

Willow pressed the palms of her hands on her closed eyelids and bit her bottom lip, smiling.

Charlie shifted and kneeled between Willow legs, as the witch crossed her arms under her head, her eyes still closed.

Slowly but purposefully Charlie parted her lover’s thighs and started to minutely kiss the oh so sensitive inner-thigh skin. Willow let out a moan that unmistakingly gave away her longing for her lover’s lips on her most intimate parts.

Charlie got closer to Willow’s center and the witch squirmed under her lips. Then slowly, painstakingly, Charlie slid two fingers in her folds. With what little she had done, she was surprised at how wet Willow already was. She fought the urge to bury her face between her lover’s legs and bring her to a violent orgasm right then and there. But she wanted to do this properly, and that implied taking her time.

With the whole length of one expert finger, Charlie slowly rubbed Willow’s clit in a downward motion only, applying a slight pressure, just enough to tease it and make it more sensitive. When she felt Willow was getting comfortable, she then moved her finger up a bit, and just with the tip of it, she started a more gingerly left-right motion that was a little faster than before. Willow’s legs tensed as she gasped and Charlie smiled to herself.

With the change of pace, Charlie knew to expect a reaction from her lover, and when Willow started breathing heavily, she changed her motion again, catching her off-guard but not losing the witch’s arousal, much to the contrary. Charlie was now circling her lover’s clit with the same finger. And every time she felt that Willow was adapting to the new pace, motion and pressure, she would move on to the next one repeating those three, and without fail, the witch would gasp.

Willow’s moans were pure lust and music to Charlie’s ears. She could feel her own arousal heating and pooling between her legs.

She actually brought Willow on the cusp of orgasm three times and each time she would slow down and resume her slow downward rubbing. On the third time Willow groaned with delicious frustration and in a knee jerk reaction she grabbed Charlie’s hand so that she would give her the release she was craving. The latter bit her lip and cupped Willow’s mound.

“Not yet baby, Charlie whispered, soon but not yet.”

“This is tort—Oh fuuu—“ Willow bit the back of her hand.

Charlie had proceeded to part Willow’s folds to kiss directly at her clit.

The sinful moan that escaped the witch’s mouth at that point resonated deeply into Charlie’s core which was becoming slicker with arousal by the second. She greedily grabbed Willow’s thighs who wrapped her legs around her lover’s neck granting her full access to her center.

Charlie’s head was reeling from the earthy scent emanating from Willow’s core. It was inebriating, and this was the exact moment she knew she could never get enough of her.

Charlie rolled her tongue through Willow’s folds, pressing it against her clit as if her life depended on it. Willow placed both hands on Charlie’s head, pulling her in unapologetically.

“Yes, ah...Ahhh..." she cried. “Don’t... Please... Don’t... Stop...”

Charlie slipped a finger into Willow who let out a loud “Oh my—FUCK!”

Charlie couldn’t help but smile as she nipped her lover’s clit.

She hadn’t known how much she had wanted Willow to swear up until that point, but she surely wanted it to happen again!

“I... This...Is...” Willow panted. But Charlie was giving her no respite and she slipped a second finger into her.

Willow was now rocking back and forth on Charlie’s curled fingers inside her. She was panting, her face flushed with arousal, her lips more pink than ever, but she froze suddenly, taking the latter by surprise.

She was on the verge of coming, but was now also intent on making it last as long as she could.

Not taking her fingers out of Willow, Charlie stopped moving as well and cupped Willow’s mound. She could feel how close Willow was to coming as her core was pulsating with arousal.

For a few seconds that felt like minutes they weren’t moving nor saying anything, the silence in the room only broken by their heavy breathing.

Then, slowly, without breaking eye contact, Willow started moving again, riding Charlie’s fingers once more. So the hunter complied. She curled her fingers inside her lover and with her thumb she rubbed at her hard clit.

The hunter gazed at Willow. She was overwhelmed by pleasure, had ended up closing her eyes and biting her lip as she threw her head back in silence focusing on holding in her pleasure just a little longer.

Charlie took in every inch of Willow’s body. Her delicate face with her cute freckled turned-up nose, her rosy lips, her kissable neck. Her gaze slid down from Willow’s heaving perky breast with bright pink nipples, down to her perfect navel punctuating her toned stomach, and her lightly red-haired mound.

“ _Perfect_ ,” she thought.

A sigh louder than the others escaped Willow’s lips and she opened her eyes suddenly grabbing at Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie looked at her with an interrogative expression.

“I... ahh... I want to look at you when I...hhh... When I come,” she managed. Charlie nodded and kissed her. It was very loving at first but it became fiercer and more feverish as Willow came closer to orgasm. Reluctantly she pulled away from the kiss and planted her eyes into Charlie’s.

“Ooh shit… Fuuu—Fuuuuck!” she cried unable to keep her eyes open as waves of pleasure overcame her. She squeezed her eyes shut and the bedside lamp shone brighter and brighter as she came. Charlie held a convulsing Willow tight, helping her ride her orgasm to the end. As soon as it was over and Willow lay motionless on the bed, spent and sporting a content expression, the light from the lamp went back to normal.

So the electricity in the room _was_ due to the magical nature of her lover, Charlie thought as she glanced worriedly at the lamp. She could even feel a tingling sensation at the base of her neck.

“Fuck, Will, that was so hot!” she said, motioning loosely towards the bedside table.

“It was a team effort,” Willow chuckled.

There was a shift on the bed as Charlie lay beside Willow.

“What are you doing?” Willow asked pretending to be offended.

“What? You want to go at it again? Right now?” Charlie asked bemused.

Willow slipped a hand between her lover’s thighs, not even reaching her folds and brought it to their faces wriggling her visibly wet fingers.

“I don’t, but you clearly do!” she said.

Charlie grinned as, with the most sinful look she had ever seen on Willow's face —and that was saying something, the witch licked her fingers.

“There’s no I in team, if I win you win!”

She started cruising her hand towards Charlie’s center, but the latter stopped her just underneath her navel.

“The team also needs a half-time break sometimes,” she smiled lazily.

Willow smirked.

“So are we only using sports metaphors for sex, from now on? Because that’s it, that’s about the full extent of my knowledge,” she added.

“Nah,” Charlie replied, closing her eyes, deeply content.

She suddenly jerked sideways opening her eyes when she felt Willow’s thin finger poking her in the ribs.

“You kept your sock!” the witch said chortling lightly.

Charlie looked at her foot, amused and wriggled her toes.

“That, I did” she said.

She kissed Willow on the top of her head holding her close.


End file.
